


The Assassin Princess

by pepperlover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassin Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne Has Feelings, Idol AU, Jealous Damian Wayne, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is called NeTi, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, This fic doesn't really have a plot yet, it has a plot now kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlover100/pseuds/pepperlover100
Summary: Marinette always knew she was a princess it was kinda hard not to when she was constantly reminded that she would return to her family after being trained and would kill them all and take the thrown so she could help the league dominate. She also knew that she must follow Thalia’s instructions without objection. And she did, until she left the league at ten and ran away to Paris to be adopted by the Dupain-Chengs. Her life was better but she vowed never to forget her brother in all but blood.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395431) by [Fanfiction127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127), [RiceBullet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBullet/pseuds/RiceBullet). 
  * Inspired by [demon's daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648927) by [m3owww](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3owww/pseuds/m3owww). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what is bat canon I don't know much about the league all I know is from other fan fics on AO3 so this might be inaccurate but idc. 
> 
> Ages for the majority of the book (where it's not third person narration) Will be
> 
> Bustiers class- 18  
> Bruce- 47  
> Dick-26  
> Jason-19  
> Tim-17  
> Damian-13

Marinette knew her life wasn’t normal. Because normal people weren’t royalty. Normal people weren’t trained assassins. Normal people weren’t super hero’s. Normal people weren’t guardians of magic jewellery. Normal people weren’t fighting a guy that uses mind controlling butterflies. Normal people weren’t isolated from the friends because of a liar. Normal people weren't best friends with there old bully. Normal people weren't jagged stones personal fashion designer. Normal people weren't pop stars that work with Clara Nightingale. Normal people weren't siblings with there old crush

And normal people were DEFINETLY not seen in the cafeteria of Wayne Enterprise crying and hugging the ice prince of Gotham 

But to understand this we have to back to the beginning.

The palace of China with Queen Bridgette at the birth of her daughter Marie-Annette


	2. Chapter 2

Marie-Anette was born in the palace of China on the 14 of March. She was raised there until she was kidnapped at age 3 by an assassin from the league of assassins. Where she was training to one day overthrow her family to aid in the leagues domination. In the league they named her qua meaning strength and power. After the birth of the heir to the demons head she was trained along side the boy as she was to be his right hand in leading when he took over. At age ten while the boy was 5 she decided she had to leave after a particularly nasty incident.

"Qua what are you doing" asked the heir Staring her down as he entered her room to see her packing a bag. "Are you leaving on a mission." she knelt in front of the boy running a thumb across his cheek. "I must leave shaqiq. I am not meant to live this life. I can't stay any longer." he looked at her sadly. "But I am here am I not enough for you uhkt" she shook her head and smiled sadly. "You are why I have stayed I love you Damian and I always will but I can't stay and as much as I wish to I can not bring you with me." he teared up at her words. "Promise me this is not goodbye just a farewell." she smiled. "Of course my shaqiq." she said before standing placing one last kiss on his head and walking out the door. 

\-----------------

She walked for days, stow away on boats and planes till she deemed she was far enough away from the league. She wondered around until she saw a small Asian woman in a store. She walked up. 

"Excuse moi, can you tell me what city I'm in." she put on her kindest smile. "Oh sweetie your in Paris" the woman smiled at her before narowwing her eyes slightly. "Where are your parents"

"Oh I don't have any"

"Well that won't do come with me I'm adopting you." 

"Oh" she blinked taken aback by the woman's genuine kindness. "Thank you ma'am"

"Oh my I forgot. I'm Sabine. What's your name?"

"My name is um Marinette" she answered after deciding not to go with her league name and only half remembering her given one. 

"Well Marinette welcome to your new home" she exclaimed as they walked up to the bakeries back door.

\----------------------

Marinette lived a fairly normal life (if you ignore her upbringing) in Paris. Tom and Sabine didn't know much about her past only that it was bad and from the scars on her body probably abusive. When Marinette turned 13 she resived the ladybug miraculous and joined in the fight against hawkmoth. Her skills vastly out matched those of her partner. Who is after the identity reveal at 15 after she became guardian in her best friend but also knows nothing of her past. At 14 Lila entered the picture and took her friends Adrien was not helpful until post identity reveal that what she was doing was harmful. At 16 Marinette and Chloe made amens and Chloe was given the bee miraculous permentley and became honey bee. After a few months she was trusted with LB and CN's identities. At 17 hawkmoth was beaten and revealed to be Gabriel Agreste. And Adrien was adopted by the Dupain-Chengs. At 13 she met jagged stone jump starting her career as MDC. At 14 jagged introduced her to Clara Nightingale stating her career as NeTi. No one knows her past or careers.


	3. Chapter 3

“Big I gotta ask where’d you learn to fight cause Tom and Sabine don’t strike me as the type to train there kids in martial arts” Adrien asks as he lays his head upside down of the side of my chaise. “Oh um I learned before I came to Paris and was adopted. I don’t really want to talk about it” I said from her desk as I worked on a commission for jagged stone. “Sorry bug touchy subject I get it so are you ready for our trip to Gotham” he asked jumping around like a puppy. 

“Yup I’m so excited to have to take magic Jewelry to a city with a million thieves and spend an in tire month in close proximity to our classmates. Though I am actually excited to intern at WE that will be so cool if Lila doesn’t somehow make intern as a janitor.” I said while rolling my eyes.

——————————

‘While this shouldn’t be a surprise being as I got left behind at the the airport and Lila tried to take the first class ticket chloe and Adrien bought for me but yet I’m still surprised’ I thought to my self as I walked to WE. Apon entertaining the building I was met with the sight of a man with dark hair and blue eyes grilling my teacher about her lack of responsibility because she left me behind. 

I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. “I’m here and I’m perfectly fine so you can leave it alone now” I said I’m perfect English. He whipped around. “While I’m glad that your safe it’s still very irresponsible for her to have left you alone” I rolled my eyes. “I’m well aware of that but this isn’t the first time and it wasn’t be the last all lecturing her does is give her more insentive to lecture me about how irresponsible it is for me to not be on time when they left a half hour early. And while I apresiate the effort if I can skip one of her pointless lectures about responsibilities and being a good example I will so please just drop it. You’ll save a massive headache.” He looked at me appalled before sighing and starting the tour.

——————— 

Ok so today is the start of internships and we just finished touring so we should get are badges before lunch. “Ok guys before we head to lunch I’m gonna give you guys your placements for your internships” he went around and gave everyone there badges and placements. As each person got there badge they headed to the cafeteria. I was the last to revive my badge. “And for the contest winner a buisness internship.” I grabbed my badge from his hand and headed to the cafeteria.

The Line for food was on the opposite side of the cafeteria I walked across not really paying much attention till I bumped into someone. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into y-“ I trailed of as I looked up to see who I bumped into. “Shaqiq” I asked in disbelief. He looked down “qua” he muttered in disbelief. I nodded slightly before I was inveloped in a hug. I started to tear up. “Kama waeadatu Im yakun siwaa wadae (as I promised it was only farewell)” I whispered into his ear that rest on my shoulder in the hug since he was taller.


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh you good little D” I heard from behind me. I turned my head to the side to see our tour guide from earlier. I felt the arms that were wraped around me retreat. “Tt Grayson I am fine” Came damians snarky reply. “Um who is this.” Our tour guide asks pointing to me. I held out my hand after wiping my eye. “I’m sorry I’m Marinette” he took my hand to shake it. “Well I’m Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick. But um I kinda meant why are you hugging my brother in the middle of cafeterias who are not your name who are you.” 

“Oh well um I um Damian little help here”

“Tt she is my sister”

“Since when did b have another kid”

“He didn’t. We’re not biologically related. So he’s more my honarary brother”

“That still doesn’t answer my question”

“Tt Grayson use your head for once in your life”

“What I don’t ge- ohhhhhh how”

I started giggling at his expression. Before Adrien walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Hey bug who are these people” he asked as Damian growled at him causing him to stand behind me. “Oh hey Adrien this is Damian and Dick. Dick and Damian this is my adoptive brother Adrien.” I replied with placating smile. Damian scoffed. “He acts like childish puppy” I rolled my eyes and grabbed both Adrien and Damians hands and pulled them out of the cafeteria Dick following close behind. “We we’re making a scene is there anywhere here we can talk privately.” I asked Dick. “Oh I guess we can uses b office he’ll probably want to hear this too” 

“Who’s b”

“My and Damians dad”

“Oh so your brothers then” I asked as we entered the elevator. “Tt Grayson hardly counts as such but he is the most tolerable” Dick made a mock offended gasp. “Why are you friends with someone so rude” Adrien asked from my other side. “I am her brother and I make far superior company”. Damian bit back before the elevator opened and Dick lead us down the hallway to a office door. “Excuse me did he say what I think he said” Adrien asked incredulously. “Adrien calm down. Shaqiq be nice” I asked in a calming tone. “Dick why are there people in my office” asked the large man sitting at the front desk. “Sorry b but you gotta hear this” The man gave a hand gesture for him to continue. “Grayson I don’t see why you are making such a big deal of this qua is my sister end of story” Damian replies rolling his eyes.

“Shaqiq did I not just say be nice. Apologies to your father and brother”

”Sorry Grayson, father for being rude” both men’s eyes bulged our of there heads “did he just” Dick started “apologies” B finished. “Why don’t I get an apology” adrien asked. “Don’t push your luck Adrien I’m surprised he hasnt stabbed you yet” Adrien stared at her like she has three heads “why would he stab me” I simply ignored him and held my hand out to the man. “Hi I’m Marinette it’s very nice to meet Damians father”. He blinked before shaking her hand. “Bruce and it’s nice to meet someone who can keep my son in check but I must ask how do you know him” I blinked “oh we grew up together before I moved to france and was adopted when I was ten.” Dick looked at my funny. “So your telling my your adorableness is an assa-mmmph” I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth. “Yes but no one around me knows that so shush” as I finished another boy with black hair and blue eyes that looked kinda dead walked in “hey Bruce do you have that- oh looks like you have company” he said after looking up. “Tt drake yes he does use your eyes” Damian scoffed.

“Damian” I said in a warning tone

“But qua”

“No buts”

“But-“

“NO. BUTS.”

“Tt sorry for being rude Tim”

All the remaining dark haired men stared at her. “What is there something wrong with my hair” they blinked before Tim spoke up. “You got demon spawn to apologize. You are magic.” Dick spoke next “twice you got him to apologize twice” 

“Oh he’s not that bad when he’s not grumpy” I said ruffling Damians hair. He swated my hand away but other wise made no move. “Totally magic” Tim muttered quietly. “Ok so I feel kinda like I’m intruding here so I’m just gonna go back to the cafeteria” I smiled “thank you Chaton” he stepped out of the office. “Why would you give that garbage nickname” 

“Damian he is my brother all I’m asking is that you be civil” 

“Fine uhkt I will be civil”

Beep. I pulled out my phone to check my messages.

Chloe: Lie-la’s at it again now she’s dating Damian Wayne and is Batman’s cevilian aid. 

I shot off a reply before tucking my phone away. “That girl is gonna get herself killed” I muttered. “Who” Bruce asked I looked up. “Oh sorry just my idiot class mate says she dating Damian and is batmans civilian aid. Not even talia is that stupid and I like to think she's pretty stupid." Bruce blinked at me. "She's really not stupid but ok." Tim blinked. “Why do you know Talia” dick answered “she grew up with Damian and is an assassin” Bruce looked questioningly before asking. “So I assume you were born in the league” I shook my head “no they kidnapped me when I was 3 a year before Damian was born” 

“Why didn’t you return home after you escaped the league because I’m assuming they didn’t just let you go” Bruce asked

“Because that is exactly what the league wants and it would have been the first place they looked”

“Why would they want you to go home” Dick questioned

“So I can kill my family and give there territory and army to the league because I would get everything when they die”

“What do you mean territory and army. Who are you parents” Tim asked looking anilitical 

“My parents are the king and queen of China and my real name is Marie-Annette”

“So your an assassin princess” Damian stated 

“Yup”

Bruce looked thoughtful “have you ever thought about returning home” I smiled. “I have but France is my home now and I couldn’t be any happier well if Lila was 6 feet underground” Tim laughed “now I see the assassin part” “Good it’s best not to underestimated me” I sneered before smiling “but you really shouldn’t have any problems you really have to piss me off fr you to be in danger like Lila who is probably gonna get our whole class killed by screaming she’s Batman’s cevilian aid all around the city and Damian Wayne’s girlfriend even though he’s only fourteen and she’s eighteen” Bruce shook his head “its best we deal with her quickly but why don’t you join us for dinner on Saturday evening” I nodded “thank you very much sir I would love to get to know Damians family.”

After more talking and figuring out the Lila situation I head back down to finish my internship.

——————

I trudged along the sidewalk heading to the dinner I saw on my walk to WE yesterday. I pulled myself into the bar stool and ordered my food. A couple minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder. “Is this seat taken” I turned around to see a tall muscular man broad shoulder tucked into a black leather jacket and a strong jaw with touseled black hair with a streak of white in it. “O-oh n-n-no you can sit there” I stuttered our a blush creeping up my face. “What’s a beautiful girl like yourself doing all alone at this place.” The boy asked. I smiled shyly. “Forgot lunch got lost ended up here” he smiled “well that’s unfortunate but it gave me the opportunity to see such a beautiful girl as yourself so I might just have to thank you ginger and poor directional skills for the opportunity. I’m Jason” I smiled my big bright blinding smile.

“I’m Marinette”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make this a jasonette but comment if you want it to be timarison aka Tim x Marinette x Jason or just leave it Jason x Marinette


	5. Chapter 5

I lay back on my bed in my hotel room staring at the new contact on my phone. "Ugh Chloe should I text the hot god of a man or not like he's waayyyyy out of my league" Chloe rolled her eyes. "My god woman just text him. Obviously your way hot of his league because your awesome. Stop selling yourself short, suck it up and text the cute guy." I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone. 

Me: hey Jason I was wondering if you want to hang out again tomorrow my internship ends at 3:30 so we could meet up at 4:00 

Hot God 🥵: sure I'm free where

Me: your the Gotham native you tell me. 

Hot God🥵: you said you were into fashion right

Me: yeah why

Hot God🥵: ok then we can meet at Wayne Enterprise botanical Gardens it's really beautiful like you and My brother says it's a good place for getting inspiration so bring a sketch book

Me: I don't want to make you watch me sketch for the whole date

"Omg Chloe I called it a date he probably only agreed to go as friends. He's gonna hate me for assuming." I panicked throwing my phone across the room. Beep. " I can't look" I hid my face under my phone. "Bug really" chloe sighed exasperated 

\------------------

Beautiful angel 😇: I don't want to make you watch me sketch for the whole date

I bolted out of my bed raced down the hallway and dicks room. "DICK I NEED YOUR HELP" he shot up "what's on fire"

"Nothing I met a cute girl and she asked to hangout which is like great but she called it a date"

"Do you not want it to be a date" 

"Of course I do but what do I say"

"Omg give me your phone" I handed the phone over typing for a minute before handing it back. 

Me: I could you watch your beautiful self do anything and never get bored 🥰

I stopped breathing. He did not send that to the beautiful angel. Thump. "Jason are you ok"

\--------------

I entered the botanical Gardens and was in awe. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around. "Oh hey Jay the place really is beautiful" he smiled "not as beautiful as you" I felt heat rise up my face. "And you look adorable when you blush"

We found a secluded corner in the gardens and just talked. For hours. About our hopes and dreams and really anything under the sun. He was really fun to talk to. And before we knew it it was dark out. "Let me walk you back Gotham is dangerous at night" I smiled "thank you Jay" I leaned in to kiss his cheek but missed. I pulled back with a squeak. "Oh my gosh I didn't mean I was just gonna on your cheek cause I'm like French and I don't not want to but I don't know if you do and I'm so sor-mmph" my ramblings were cut of by a pair of soft full lips crashing into mine. "I don't mind" he said breathlessly pulling away to rest his forehead on mine. "Now let's get you back to your hotel." he said helping me stand. 

\---------------

I entered my hotel room to Chloe's shreak "omg bug you weren't kidding he is ho-ot"  
I felt my face heat up before flopping on the bed "he kissed me" I said dreamily. Before passing out from exshastion 

\-----------

We went out together after work the next and he asked me out again tonight. 

Hot God🥵: Oh and we are going to be outside so dress accordingly and Don't wear a skirt or dress I will meet you in the lobby

I looked through my closet a grabbed a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt with loose flowly sleeve sinched at the wrist and left my hip length hair down (The ladybug miraculous makes it grow really fast) Before walking down to the lobby and walked outside. 

There leaning against a motorcycle is Jason in a pair of blue jeans a tight black shirt and the same black leather jacket he's worn every other day. He tossed my a helmet. "Hope your not afraid of bikes" I smiled brightly. "Nope I ride my non as all the time" I said before popping on the back of the bike. "And I'll have you know the only reason I'm letting you drive is cause I don't know where we are going" he laughed. "Ok pixie pop I'll have to let you drive before you leave" I wrapped my arms around his waist before he took off.


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled the helm at of my head after discounting the motorcycle. I looked around at the view of the cliff side over looking the city sucking in a breath. "It's beautiful" I breathed out. "I thought you would like it" he said taking my hand and pulling me over to a picnic blanket under the cover of a tree. "Marinette" I looked up into his eyes. "I really like you and I know we haven't known each other long but will you consider being my-" I leaned up to kiss him passionately. "I'd love to be your girlfriend" I pulled out my phone and took a picture of me kissing his blushing face and made it his contact picture. 

Hot God🥵 has been changed to bae😘

I saw him pull out his phone and change my contact 

Beautiful angel😇 has been changed to pixie 🍭 

"What's my contact pic" I asked he showed me a picture from our date in the gardens of my staring at the flowers before I saw him there. I hit his arm. "You know it's not nice to take pictures of people without telling them." he just laughed putting his phone away. He leaned against the tree behind us pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes I felt him wrap his jacket around me before dosing of. 

\-------------------

I was awoken by my phone blaring. I answered the call. 

"Bug where are you. Are you ok. Do I have to cataclysm someone."

"Can you not kill my ears Adrian. What are you even going on about anyway."

"Bug you do know it's 5:15 am right"

"WHAT" I screech jumping up and accidentally whacking Jay. "What do you mean it's five am. Omg I must have fallen asleep."

"Fell asleep really bug. I've been having Chloe scream my ear of for hours because you fell ASLEEP"

"Sorry I'll be back soon"

I put my phone back in my pocket. "Jay we gotta go it's five o'clock in the morning. The only good thing is that I don't have to be anywhere cause it's Saturday but I have to get better to the hotel before my classmates wake up or I'm so screwed" he laughed picked up our helmets. Gave me a quick kiss and pulled the helmet onto my head. We both hop Onto his bike and he drives me back to my hotel. 

\-------------

After getting berated by Chloe and Adrien and taking a nap changing and showering, we headed out to the lobby, to meet up with our class, at noon to go The Gotham hero and villains museum. "Yeah damibear was just so sweet. We went to this beautiful five star restaurant. And he gave me this super expensive necklace." I rolled my eyes at Lila's tales before sending a quick text to Tim so he could add it to there list of things she said about them. 

\----------------

'I should have seen this coming.' I thought to myself. I stare at two face as he paces around the room. "I'll ask you again who is Batman's civilian aid." he asks. I roll my eyes. "A dirty rotten liar" I mutter under my breath. "What was that girly." he motions for one of his goons to grab me pulling me to the center of the room. He puts the but of his gun against my head. "Who Is Batman's civilian aid" he screeched in my ear. "A fox with a silver tongue" I laughed out. "You think this is funny. I will shoot you. Tell me who it is." 

"A fox with a silver tongue. That's who it is. And if you don't get what I'm getting at  
There is no civilian aid because she's an attention seeking liar. So you won't get what you want because it doesn't exist."

"Mari bitch stop calling Lila a liar. your just a jealous bully." 'dear god please tell me alYa didn't just do that's

"Oh so Lila Is our little civilian aid. And little miss could be a Wayne is lying. Let's flip a coin to see who I shot first" alYa paLed. Good she understands she fucked up. 

The coin spun around in the air. I used his distraction to shove the gun up into the air. Grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him dragging him down to the ground before using my momentum to flip back up to a standing position, just as the windows come crashing in. 

\--------------

Within minutes Robin, Red Robin, Batman and Nightwing had taken out the thugs and finished off two face. "Are you alright miss" Robin asks me after. "I'm perfectly fine thank you" I say before dropping my voice to a whisper. "Shaqiq" at his shocked face. "I'd recognize your fight style anywhere" before walking away back to Adrien and Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Jay I never asked how your date with beautiful angel went" I grower looking up at dick "leave me alone." he laughed" you didn't answer my question but I'll leave you be. Remember Damian's kinda sister is coming over for Dinner. So try to be nice" I rolled my eyes. "if she a demon then no promises" he looked down at me condisendigly. "She seems sweet" I got up "I'm going for a drive" I said before walking down the hallway to the garage. 

\---------------------------

My phone buzzed before I sprinted down to he cave. "Whats the situation" I called putting on my Robin suit. "Hero and villain museum, hostage situation with two face" Batman called back grabbed my Katana strapped it to my back and sped of on my bike. 

\---------------------------

Arriving at the museum we swung in just to see qua drop two face like a ton of bricks and we quickly took out the enemy I went to ask if she was alright being she was held at gun point. I was not expecting her to imiditatly figure out our identities but she wasn't one of the best assassins he knew for nothing. 

I turned tail to go inform father of the new development. 

\------------------------

"Why are so chill about being help at GUN POINT bug" Chloe screeched. "It's your average Saturday for me at this point" I replied she froze her brain rebooting. I walked away. "Wait WHAT" she screeched behind. 

\-------------------

Throwing clothes around my room I fell to the floor in a puddle. "What am I supposed to where to dinner with the WAYNE'S. Chloe help me" she walked to me with a maroon off the shoulder knee length dress that flared at the waist and a pair of match red hairpin knives. -not that she knew they were knives- I hugged her before running into the bathroom to change. 

\-------------------

After knocking on the door to Wayne manor it was opened by an older gentlemen. " good Evening you must be miss Dupain-Cheng" I smiled brightly." just Marinette my last name's a mouthful. And thank you mr." 

"Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth."

"Well then thank you Mr pennyworth." 

"Just Alfred miss Marinette"

"Only if call my Marinette no extra facetse"

"Of course Marinette" 

"HOW cupcake you sure your not magic" dick called from the doorway. I walked a couple more steps in before I was engulfed in a hug. I PullEd away. "I assure you I'm n-" I was cut of my an inhuman squeal. "OMG, OMG, OMG, THAT'S... THAT'S AN MDC. HOW DID YOU GET THAT. I LOVE HER. OMG, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO COMMISSION HER FOR MONTHS. WHERE. DID. YOU. GET. IT." Tim screeched blowing out everyone's ears. "Fuck Tim way to break every bodies ears" I looked up at the new voice to meet the eyes of my boyfriend. "you're a Wayne" I stated. "And your demon spawns assassin sister" he replied, before we both burst in to uncontrollable laughter till we were both wheezing on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

“You two know each other” Bruce asked audibly confused. Jason barked out a laugh. “Course I do she’s my girlfriend” I smacked his arm “as of yesterday” I clarified. “And you said you wouldn’t like lil D’s sister” Dick spat out between laughs. I put my hand on my chest in mock offence. “How could anyone not like me” I said sarcastically. “Ok but like seriously back to important things” Tim said grabbing my shoulders “where. Did. You. Get. That. Dress.” He screeched. “I Have some... connections” I replied vaguely. “You are mean” Tim pouted walking off to the dining room.

I followed after him grabbing Jason’s hand pulling him along. I heard damian’s low growl from behind me. “Shaqiq be nice” I called over my shoulder.

———————————

We all sat around the table. 

Damian Marinette Jason  
Bruce |______________________| Alfred  
Dick Tim Cass

“So Marinette do you have any hobbies” Bruce asked. “Well I like fashion design and I so sing and dance a bit buts it’s nothing super impressive.” I replied. Jason rolled his eyes. “She showed me the other day she is selling herself short” I smacked him. “Ukht always did have that problem” Damian cut in. 

BEEP. All the Wayne’s phones beeped at the same time. 

“Go your clearly needed somewhere else over me I’ll stay with Alfred” we all got up racing to the cave after Jason rebooted on the fact that I knew there identities. “What the situation” I asked. “Riddler with a hostage situation at the seti restaurant” Batman answered. “Why would riddler attack a restaurant” Dick asked. “Wait you said seti” I asked earning a nod in return. I rolled my eyes. “Lila” 

“Your class is there” Tim asked. I nodded before looking at the old female robin costume. “I’m coming with you” they all stared at me. “I’ll use Stephanies old costume.” More staring. “This is my class so my responsibility.” Continued staring. “I’m a trained assassin and I’ve always hating killing. I’m not a liability” batman Nodded. I raced of to change before grabbing one of Damian’s spare katanas. “You don’t happen to have war fans do you.” Bat pointed to a set I grabbed them. A utility belt. And a grapple gun and a Gun holster for the fans. I hopped on the back of Hood’s bike, and we all sped off. “Um what do we call girl robin” Nightwing asked. “Starling“ 

———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the starling name and when she eventually get a suit it will be the starling suit from ‘the demons daughter’ fic because Marinette would not use the miraculous in another city after becoming Gaurdian cause it’s stupid. And I’m that fic she and Damian are twins and she’s an assassin that uses war fans so I’ve kinda her on that version of Marinette but like a more well adjusted version so yeah


	9. Chapter 9

We busted into the restaurant Through the windows. I pulled out my war war fans and got to work taking out riddlers Goons. Before we came in I tied a bandana around the bottom half my face. “My god I really have to get my own suit this is humiliating. I look like a traffic light.” I muttered to myself. “I’m more surprised you fit a kids suit” Hood laughed. I glared at him. Unsheathing my katana. “Don’t forget who your taking to Hood.” I said in low tone. I remove my katana from his neck returning it to its sheath. “Starling stop threatening Hood” bats reprimanded. “Tt” 

I turned to the class as I walked up. “Twice in one afternoon. It’s highly unusual and most definitely not inconsiquenchel. If I had any mind, I would send back to where ever your from. Tt it’s deplorable. Make sure it doesn’t happen again or we will insure your rreturn home.” I glared. “Starling is right. If a bit rude. This better not happen again.” Bats called from behind me. “It’s not our fault Marinette called the rougues to attack” Alya yelled back. “The only one at fault is the lying harlot claiming to Batman’s civilian aid. He is not an imbisil he would not in danger someone. And if he were to have a Cevilian aid they would know how to keep a secret. Unlike your classes lying Harlo-“ “starling that’s enough” bats called over me. I glared at the class before walking away to stand by the others.

“There simply deplorable” the two traffic lights said in unison. “Oh god there two of them now” Nightwing screeched. “fuck wing chill it’s creepy but not world ending” Hood replied annoyed.

————————-

After returning to the manner and unsuiting Jason turned to me. “Do you have like two personalities” he asks. “Well starling is a vigilante it only makes sense for her to be reminiscent of my time in the laugue and frankly when I get going with a weapon I tend to act like that. And who would think cute sweet Marinette is a rude abrasive kid who talks like there eighty and doesn’t emot beyond annoyed.” 

“I guess I see why that’s useful shorty. I still can’t relive you fit that costume.” 

“Before I go out again I’m getting a new suit” 

“Who says I’m gonna let you out after your behaviour” bruce called behind me. “What waa wrong with my behaviour. No one was seviorly injured. Robin stayed in check and lilas lies were debunked with no way for you to spin herself out of it” I replied briskly. “You were extremely rude” I rolled my eyes. “If I had been nicer she simply would have said that you had to say she wasn’t for her safety cause she is just your favourite. Being actively hostile debunks that excuse” he stared at me before turning away grumbling. 

Jason broke into laughter beside me before pulling me into a sweet kiss. “Hands off Todd. She’s mine” Damian said. Dragging me away. Jason looked at me questioningly. I simple shrug and let myself be dragged away.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sitting with Qua in the leaving room when her phone rang. 

"Hey Chloe what's up"

I heard sobbing and panicking from the other end of the line. 

"Chloe I can't understand you. You need to slow down-- what-- chlo you better be joking-- shit-- I call you back-- bye"

She bolted up and ran down to the cave. I followed her. "Qua what's wrong" she ignored me pulling up footage from the hotel her class was staying. "Fuck" she said smashing the close key on the batcomputer. Getting up she paced the cave before punching a hole in a punching bag. "Stupid little lying fox shit head" she muttered. "If I could just beat her stupid little head in with a damn rock" "QUA!!!!" she snapped her head to me. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" "DAMIAN I'M NOT IN THE MOOD" she replied before continuing to mutter. "ItoldmyselfthatlittleshitwouldgetsomebodykilledyetIstillleftheralonethatstupidgoodfornothingsilvertouchedfox" 

I sighed before running back upstairs into the room where my family was congregated. "Chloe called uhkt then she raced downstairs looked at something I didn't see the broke a punching bag and is pacing and muttering about a liar getting somebody killed." 

Jason and Father hurried downstairs. "Stupidmeiknewthiswasgonnahappenimsostupidinevershouldhaveleft" she was still muttering well pacing and pulling on her hair. She stopped when she saw father. 

"Bruce do I have permission to fucking dismember and behead Damian's shit head mother"

"No and if you don't mind my asking why"

"That fucking bitch sent an assassin after me they shot two of my classmates both in critical care and kidnapped Adrien and Lila because Lilas now a blue eyed Asian. Can she not higher competent assassin's."

The rest of the group had joined and heard her. We all froze before the panic set in.


	11. Chapter 11

Three and a half hours later.

I sat down on the bed next to Nino. "I'm really sorry. This is my fault that I couldn't protect you. I should have done better. Now you are in a coma, and rose is probably gonna be parilized for the rest of her life without some type of miracle. And it's my fault, for not being good enough. I don't even know if you can even hear me, but I don't care. I was never mad at you. I know you know Laila's a bitch but you never gave up hope in being able to help our classmates see the light from the inside. I will never hold it against you. When, not if, when. When you wake up were gonna grab Adrien -because will get him back even if it's the last thing I do- and Chloe and go to the movies just like old times." I felt a small squeeze on the hand holding his. "And you probably don't want to hear it but alya is back at the hotel with the classmembers that came minus juelka-she's with rose- freaking out about Lila being Lila being kidnapped I don't think she even knows you got hurt. I'm gonna go check on rose but you better fucking wake up Nino Lahiff or we are gonna have a problem." I squeeze his hand before standing and exiting the room. I walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to roses room. 

I hear a soft come in from rose. I walk in and stand by the closed door. "I know you don't like me but I wanted to see how you were doing. And if it helps mr Wayne stayed he get his best doctors on your case to see what they can about your paralysis." I rush out. " your the first person besides juleka to care there all freaking about how Lila got kidnapped. I'm paralyzed and Nino is in a freaking coma, HOW CAN THEY JUST NOT CARE." I smiled apologetically "cause lila's got them wrapped around her fucking finger." Rose gasped. "Who knew Mari could swear." I chuckled "there a lot I can do that you don't know about me. But in case you were wonder Nino is doing ok well for being comatose. But I'm glad your ok. Chloe is in the lobby I should check on her she's pretty upset about Adrian and both you and Nino so I'm sure knowing at least for the time being your both as good as you can be given the situation will help. She's with Tim I'm sure how helpful that pair will be for her but. I'm really sorry that I wasn't there to help. And I'm sorry it happened at all." Rose shook her head. "I knew Lila was fishy. Your apoligizing for something that wasn't your fault how could you possibly be a bully. But seriously you have nothing to be sorry for its not your fault. They probably got kidnapped from lila's screaming about knowing the Wayne's and batman." I frowned. "As much as I wish that was true, it sure as hell would make me feel a bit better, they were after me. So it is my fault. I should have stayed to defend the class and I should never have left them in the first place then they wouldn't have come in the first place cause you never would have met me." "No." Juleka spoke. "They may have been after you but you shouldn't think it's better to stay in a clearly toxic place just so we don't get hurt. You deserve a good life too. It's not your fault, it's not like you would have been able to stop them." I sighed opening the door. "That's exactly the problem I could have." I muttered. "Get better soon. I'll leave you two to it." I said walking out closing the door behind me before sliding down it crying.


End file.
